ARC-7537
ARC 7537 "Wasp" (not to be mistaken for the 111th Heavy Brigade traitor of the same name,) was a Clone Trooper and later on an Advanced Recon Commando who served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic until he deserted shortly after the Battle of Coruscant. EARLY CAREER Wasp received standard Clone Trooper training on Kamino, and like hundreds of other identical soldiers, was singled out for exceptional marksmanship with a DC-15x sniper rifle variant. His training sergeant gave him his nickname due to his habit of hovering over people's shoulders, and his ability to fight with vibro weapons, hence the "sting", as this often had little effect on Phase I armor unless used to penetrate the weak points. CT-7537's first engagement was during the First Battle of Kamino, where he earned himself a large killcount and a position within the Freelancer Airborne Platoon, led by then-Captain ARC-62247 "Thrust". Under this unit, he took part in numerous engagements, resulting in various victories and defeats for the Galactic Republic. 373rd INTRODUCTION Shortly after Phase II armor usage became mainstream for the Clones, Freelancer Platoon found itself officially amalgamated into the newly formed 373rd Arrowhead Legion, including Wasp, who ditched his airborne armor for the standard 373rd attire. He proved himself to be a capable leader who could formulate plans that caused maximum damage to CIS ground forces while keeping the majority of his given assets alive, and was promoted by Commander Greyloc to Major as well as given Hornet Company as his personal fighting unit. When outranked and among soldiers with far more experience, Wasp preferred to serve as a support role where his marksmanship would most come in handy. ARC TROOPER ''' During one of the Legion's many temporary stationings on the capital world of Coruscant, the members of Hornet Company were enlisted by an ARC Commanding officer to hunt down a rogue Advanced Recon Commando who had previously been aligned with the five-hundred-and-first-legion. His position had been narrowed down to a medium sized area in the underworld, and the Arrows went hunting. Briefly separating from his men, Wasp quickly lost communication with both them and the ARC CO's forces. Unbeknownst to him, this was a trap laid by the ARC CO to reel the rogue in, a tactic that proved successful. A brief close quarters fight took place with 7537 coming out on-top. Major Wasp was given ARC status by the female VT-turned-ARC officer for his participation and tenacity during the chase and CQC engagement. Wasp briefly reprimanded the heads of Hornet Company for not telling him, as they chuckled to themselves. '''POLICE ACTIVITY The 373rd contingent under ARC-7537 "Wasp" was extremely effective at routing smuggler rings and criminal organizations throughout Coruscant and it's underworld. During various 'hunting' missions and standoffs, Wasp uncovered the various CIS terrorist and smuggling groups that had been able to mysteriously sneak Separatist equipment and battledroids on-world. To his knowledge, all assets belonging to these groups were annihilated and the hundreds of individuals involved were placed under arrest. DESERTION Major Wasp had once taken place in a secretive operation with Delta Squad during their counter-terror operations on Coruscant, and since then was considered a trustworthy asset to most Republic Commando squads due to his tendency to keep secrets the way that they had been found: secret. He was led on one of these missions by Regimental Commander RC-1652 "Ulysess", an ex-501st Republic Commando, along with fellow Commandos Achilles and Alpha-Sixty. Due to the confidential nature of their successful operation it was required of the four of them that they report to Supreme Chancellor's office within the Senate Building. ARC-7537 brought thirty Hornet Company troopers along as escort. Alpha-Sixty entered the room several minutes prior to the rest, and was assaulted by Darth Sidious. Hearing the loud sound often attributed to lightsabers being swung, the others entered the room to find the Chancellor leaning back in his chair, his face pale as a sheet and his face a picture of fright. Alpha-Sixty was in a combat stance with his back against the far wall. Ulysess ordered everyone to sweep the room for intruders and found none, and nothing was knocked over, no sign that anyone had entered the room except for the Chancellor and Ulysess. Though, the Senate Guards who usually protected the chamber were mysteriously absent. Alpha-Sixty had used his multi-purpose wrist communicator to record footage of a dark robed figure attempting to kill him via usage of two red lightsabers. No-one else believed that it was Palpatine, but Ulysess had them search the Supreme Chancellor's desk anyway. They discovered the lightsabers, a fight ensued, Senate commandos entered the hallway and, assuming that an assassination was being attempted by clones gone rogue, opened fire on Hornet Company personnel. Before long, the Red Guard and Senate Guard entered the melee and ensured that neither that the Senate Commandos nor the Hornet Company troopers survived to tell the tale of their Commander-in-chief being a false identity which Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, hid behind. Despite his prowess in the ways of the Force and his skill with lightsabers, Sidious was defeated by the Republic Commando squad and placed in his chair with the twin lightsabers placed in his lap. He was presumed dead due to lack of pulse. All of the Red Guard members in the room were shot, but many survived due to the nature of their armor being so identical to Republic Clone Trooper armor plating. What followed was a high speed engagement throughout the whole Senate Building, which was mostly unoccupied that day, and the deaths of many Senate Commandos. CSF and Shock Trooper forces engaged the four individuals outside the Senate Building, before Alpha-Sixty commandeered an LAAT gunship and set it's weaponry on destroying the nearby CSF and Shock Trooper forces. "This is Major Wasp, the Senate guard has been compromised. All units move in and neutralize the threat. Trust no-one!"~ARC-7537, calling on 373rd Legion reinforcements. Unfortunately for the escapees, Chancellor Palpatine had survived the incident and called upon his various personal commanders to cover up everything. As a 373rd unit landed near the Senate Building, they and the surviving Coruscant Security Force and Coruscant Guard members were set upon by hundreds of B2 Super Battle Droids. There were no survivors, and other 373rd contingents were shipped off-world to various battlefronts so that they would not have any chance of uncovering the truth. Wasp and his Commando allies created a false trail before setting up in a safehouse apartment, and the RCs left to 'tie up loose ends'. Jedi General Jar Masusa used the Force to navigate his way to the safehouse and entered, quickly being convinced by ARC-7537 of the Chancellor's true identity. A Republic Gunship with a black and red paint job arrived, firing at the apartment floor, Jedi master, and Arrowhead soldier. When this attempt was unsuccessful and the two fugitives escaped, a unit of Clones led by Commander Hell assaulted the front door and caved in the structure. Masusa was captured, while Wasp was left in a wounded state. He would proceed to free Masusa before fleeing Coruscant in full, and taking up bounty hunting as a temporary profession. CAPTURED ON ORTO PLUTONIA Ex-Major ARC 7537 "Wasp" would regroup with the rogue Republic Commandos later on Orto Plutonia, where they attempted to infiltrate a Republic outpost and 'requisition' the data held within. The operation went awry, and they were captured by soldiers of the 212th Attack Battalion. Captain ARC-62247 "Thrust" and his Freelancer Airborne Platoon were stationed at the outpost under the 212th's jurisdiction. Thrust, having conceived traitorous thoughts against the Galactic Republic, committed open revolt with his thirty elite platoon members, allowing for Wasp and the Commandos to escape. '' Category:373rd Arrowhead Legion